YuGiOh Isan
by I-Love-Harry-Styles118
Summary: A Yu-Gi-Oh fanfic starring none other than Mutou Yugi Thutmose. ENJOY!
1. Chapter 1 Part 1

**Chapter 1; Part 1: The Great Reunion.**

Anzu tingled with excitement. She was just so happy! She was now 24 years of age. She grinned as a warm hand gripped hers. "You're awake, finally!" she teased her other half as he kissed her on the cheek.

He smiled and looked at her. "Nothin' beats than wakin' up to you, gorgeous."

"Ryuji-kun!" She blushed as she playfully hit the laughing male. "We almost there?"

"Aren't you driving?"

"Shut up!"

He laughed and checked their surroundings. "We should be coming up soon. Domino's just ahead." He pointed to a sign that proved his analysis to be right.

"Great! I'm so glad we made this promise!" She practically screamed with excitement as she turned the red sportscar around the corner.

"Me, too. Now please don't crash my car…"

What Anzu was referring to was before her and her fellow protagonists, Yugi Mutou; Katsuya Jonouchi; Tenshi (now Katsuya) Sarusa; Hiroto Honda; Tenshi (now Hiroto) Hashi, Tenshi (now Kaiba) Banira, and Sheba Ramses (now Mutou) had split their separate ways to college, or wherever they were going, in six years they would return to live in or near Domino City to be together again. The only time they'd seen each other between then were for weddings. The first step was to meet outside Kame Game Shop's _brand new_ location in Domino to celebrate! Another thing Anzu was very proud of was that her male friends had stepped up and married the girls they said they'd dreamed of. And she had found a much unexpected love. She turned to glance at Otogi Ryuji, the man she had married three years ago.

Ryuji met her glance and smiled that attractive smile he'd always possessed.

Anzu nearly screamed in excitement. "We're here! We're HERE!"

"I think you've gotten your point across, babe!"

She pulled into the space under the sign that read, "WELCOME to Domino City!"

…

Yugi stood affront the counter of the Kame Game Shop and waited impatiently, eyeing his watch every 20 seconds. The shop wasn't officially open just yet. The official grand opening would be tomorrow. He didn't want it to get in the way of the Great Reunion. Yes, they named it. They knew it would be a memorable moment, and tears would be shed. It's been six whole years! He went inside. They sure were taking forever…but he understood. He'd gone as far as America for education, and he wasn't alone. Yugi returned to Domino just last week after his final year at college. He earned his Master's Degree in (surprisingly enough) Entrepreneurship. He and his Egyptian-Japanese now wife, Sheba, had spent three years time owning a small apartment in America together after they both had finished. Though Sheba studied in the UK, She flew to America to be with Yugi and they soon went on vacation back home and married. He had also impregnated her with twins, who were now five. However they were born in Egypt, during summer when Yugi went to take care of his grandpa, who was there for study. None of his friends have seen or met his twins, so he was excited for that reason, too! His thoughts stopped when he heard the sound of a car outside. Turning to look out of the window he smiled when he saw a silver car stop and park in the parking lot. He yelled upstairs for Sheba and ran outside to greet his friends.

"Jonouchi-kun! Sarusa-sama!" He yelled to the couple as they were getting out of the car.

"Yugi-kun!" The couple yelled at the same time. Yugi and Jonouchi raced toward each other and embraced.

Sarusa moved a bit slower, considering the fact that she had four children to tend to. Two sets of twins. "Yugi-kun, I want you to meet our kids," Sarusa said somehow managing all of them, "These two are Jou and Ami, they're five years old. Then these two," She said grabbing the much smaller ones, "are Heishi and Seishi, who are only a year old."

Yugi bent down and greeted all the kids playfully.

When he stood up, Sarusa gasped. "YUGI! You went and got taller than me!" She teased.

Yugi laughed and hugged the redhead. "I'd love for you to meet my kids-"

"Sarusa-chan! Jonouchi-kun! You're here!" A voice called from the Kame Game Shop doors.

It was the beautiful yet frisky Sheba. And there were two children behind her.

"…and they seem to be right there. They're also five." Yugi finished.

"Awww! There so small!" Sarusa smiled as she and Jonouchi bent down to the little ones to say hi.

"That would be the Mutou in them…" Yugi admitted scratching the back of his head. Even though he himself wasn't really a midget anymore, he was still adorable.

Sheba smiled at her children. "Let me tell you their names. This one's name," She stated putting her hand on the girl's head that had her father's hair, but it was down in a side ponytail instead of spiked, "Is Yuki. And this one," she said ruffling the boy's hair, which had a striking resemblance to his father's, "Is Yugi T."

All the children played together as the adults caught up.

Then the next pair of adults arrived. It was the Hiroto family.

"Honda! Hashi!" Yugi called out waving a hand.

Hashi ran out and threw her arm around Yugi. "Yugi-kun!"

Honda had a little boy on his shoulders.

Hashi held a baby girl.

"Guys, this is Densetsu, He's six." Honda introduced.

"And this," Hashi stated, "Is Hachi-chan! She's only 6 months old!"

"Hmm…her name sounds a lot like yours…coincidence?" Yugi asked laughing a bit.

"Hashi…Hachi…Oh! They do sound alike!" The brunette laughed, "I never noticed that 'til now!"

Honda sighed.

"Yep…that's definitely Hashi-chan. No doubt about it." Sarusa laughed.

"Hey look! There're two people running towards us…" Yugi yelled pointing at the shadowed figures.

"Is that…Anzu-chan?" Sarusa asked.

"Yeah, that's her hairstyle…and that's…" Jonouchi squinted into the distance.

"Ryuji-kun!" Honda identified.

The subjects got clearer into the sunlight and it was clear to see now that they were not alone.


	2. Chapter 1 Part 2

**Chapter 1; Part 2: Families**

"Anzu-chan!" Yugi greeted as she came up to the small group.

"Hi!" She yelled as she gave out hugs to her best friends.

"What's up?" Ryuji asked holding a small child in each arm.

"Ryuji…Anzu…you two are…?" Sheba wondered.

"Married? Yeah." They both said at the same time.

"Oh you two have such beautiful children! What are their names?" Sheba continued. They were beautiful. Both with ebony hair and emerald eyes like their father.

"Well the girl is Ryuko. The boy is Anusuke, but we call him Anu. They're five."

"Sheba's right, they are pretty, but I hardly see any Anzu at all!" Yugi said.

Anzu crossed her arms. "Yeah. They both look like their dad."

"Well Ryuko has your eye shape…just not the color…" Jonouchi stated.

Ryuji put them down and they went to play with the other children.

"Oh, and I see a brown tint in Ryoko's hair!" Yugi pointed out.

"Well yeah…but that's it." Anzu complained.

The adults caught up on life, and Yugi mentioned that Seto and Banira are parents now, and are expecting another. Currently, there's an older boy, Seto Jr., and a girl, Ryunyo.

"What do they look like?" Anzu asked.

"Well, both have blonde hair and blue eyes…Well, Ryu's hair is honey-ish blonde…but they both definitely have blue eyes."

"When did you see them?" Honda asked.

"Last week, before they had to go on some kind of business trip. They had come over to see how the shop was looking. Oh, and Banira says hi."

"Oh Ra! I miss her!" Hashi stated.

"Yeah, she's torn over you, too. She really wanted to see you guys. A lot."

"Nyeh, betcha got glomped, huh?" Jonouchi asked.

"Oh yeah. Big time. I got enough hug for all of us!" Yugi stated, scratching the back of his head.

"So, how's it been without…Atem?" Anzu asked.

Yugi sighed, "It been a hell a hard, I'll tell you that much. But…I've learned to…to accept the fact that he's not with us anymore. And I think that he's looking down on us, right now. And he's proud of us. Plus, I've got a family to look after." He looked at his children. Then at Sheba.

"Well that's a blessing." Anzu stated.

"I really think Atem's starting to rub off on Yugi T., y'know from the stories we've told him." Yugi whispered to them, "Yuki acts more like I do."

"Nyeh, well, you'd never be able to tell at the age they are now." Jounouchi stated.

"Yeah…I guess you're right."

"So what time should we be at the grand opening, Yugi?" Honda asked.

"Uh…the actual ceremony starts at 8:00, but if you guys could show up at 7:00, y'know I could use some extra help…that'd be great. But if you don't want to…"

"Yugi," Jonouchi put his hand on the smaller man's shoulder, "Have you already forgotten about the times we had? We've always got your back, man."

"Yep. Always Yug." Honda stated putting his arms around Hashi, who nodded.

"Thanks guys… but we've got some work cut out for us! And I know you guys've gotta get unpacked and stuff, so why don't you head off?"

"Alright… Goodbye!" Jonouchi waved.

"Bye. See you tomorrow."

…

Yugi and his friends worked nonstop that night to get Kame Game in ship-shape.

"I may have forgotten to mention, Seto is gonna be here tonight. It's his job to be here because some of his products will be sold in my store."

"Will Banira be here?" Hashi asked, finishing hanging up the big banner and climbing down the ladder into Honda's arms.

"Of course! Their kids, too!"

"Oh yay! I get to see my niece and nephew for the first time!" Sarusa cried, throwing up her arms.

"Daddy." Yugi T. addressed, pulling his father's shirt.

"What is it, T?"

"Where's Jii-pa?"

"He's gonna be here, T. Remember, he's in his 70's now, so he doesn't move as fast."

Yugi T. and Yuki were extremely close to Yugi's grandfather. They could never pronounce 'Grandpa' so they called him Jii-pa since they had been able to talk. Jii-pa was also based off of Yugi calling him Jii-chan.

"Wow, Yugi. I love what you've done with the place." A voice called as he walked in.

"Jii-pa!" Yuki and Yugi T. screamed, running towards the old man.

"Hey! How've my favorite great-grandchildren been?"

"We're you ONLY gweat-gwandchildwen, Jii-pa!" Yugi T. laughed hugging his leg and his sister grabbed the other one.

"And that's why you're the best!"

"Wait a minute, doesn't that also mean they're the wors-" Jonouchi started but Sarusa covered his mouth.

"Shut up, Jonouchi."

"Hey Jii-chan! You really like it!"

"Of course."

"I know it's not as AWESOME as you had it, but I tried to make it look presentable."

"Are you kidding me Yugi? It's so improved!"

"Well, thanks."

Sheba came out of the storage room. "Okay Panda-Bear, the items are unpacked and stocked on the shelves. Oh hi, Jii-chan!"

"Hello dear. How've you been?"

"Oh I've been…"

Everyone in the room laughed at the statement.

"Ra! Being a mom and an RN mooshed in one is so hard!"

"Nyeh…parenthood mixed with prosperity…a combination for exhaustion." Jonouchi agreed.

"Ugh, tell me about it!" Honda said.

…

"Attention Duelists and Duel Monsters Fans! Today we witness the opening of the brand new location of out favorite store for game supplies!"

Ryuji sighed.

"I give you, ladies and gentlemen, Mutou Yugi, the owner of the new Kame Game shop!"

Everyone applauded as Yugi took the stage and thanked the bubbly hostess.

He looked and spotted his group of friends (In order of seats), Ryou; Anzu; Ryuji; Jonouchi; Sarusa; Honda; Hashi; Banira; ad their children and smiled. He turned and saw Sheba, Yugi T., and Yuki behind him. He took a deep breath and spoke, "Today is revolutionary for me and the duelists of Domino City. However, there are two men that…well without them, this wouldn't even be happening! Allow me to bring onstage beside myself, Mutou Sugoroku and Kaiba Seto!"

Everyone once again applauded and whistled and screamed as the two took the stage. Mostly because of Seto.

"Thank you." Seto waved to the crowd.

Sugoroku waved, too.

"Yugi, first off I just want to congratulate you on re-opening Kame Game Shop. I know you've always had a dream about running this place and you lived it. Secondly, I want to thank you for selling KaibaCorp's products in your shop."

"Thanks for the congrats, Seto. And, selling your products is my pleasure."

"Yugi, thank you sincerely for running the shop. It's all yours, grandson."

"Not a problem, Jii-chan."

The hostess handed Yugi the shears to cut the ribbon.

"I hereby declare Kame Game Shop open to the public! Welcome everyone!" Snip.

…

"Banira!" Hashi couldn't stop hugging her sister.

Yugi T. walked up to Jr.

"What do you want, T?"

"Nothing, just to say hi."

Jr. ignored him and continued reading.

"Is there a reason you're ignoring me?"

"Is there a reason you're annoying me?"

"I don't know…say; do you ever think someday I'll be the best duelist ever, like my dad?"

"Highly unlikely. To be the best you have to beat everyone, and you'll never be able to beat me."

"Wanna bet?"

"Sure."

Yugi T walked away. This was the start of a fierce rivalry.


	3. Chapter 1 Part 3

**Chapter 1; Part 3: Wake up Yugi T.!**

"T."

T turned over in his bed and grunted.

"T." the voice got louder.

Still nothing.

"T!"

Yugi T's eyes shot open and darted around the room until coming to a stop at Sheba, his mother.

"Hi T, dear. Wake up, my sweet; it's your first day of high school!"

"Mum!" Yugi T. whined, "I don't wanna go!"

"Dear, you're just saying that."

"No, I'm just **meaning** it!"

Sheba sighed and gently blew in her son's ear.

"Okay, okay! I'm up! I'm up!" He cried laughing as the blowing continued.

"Can you wake up your sister for me? I have to get Yumi out of bed."

Yumi was T's younger brother who was starting 4th grade. The sister Sheba was referring to was Yuki, his twin.

In his boxers and tank top, Yugi T. swaggered his way to Yuki's room.

She lie there, sleeping peacefully. Instead of snoring, weirdly enough, Yuki made a high pitched squealing sound.

"Hey." T spoke loudly.

Nothing.

"Yuki. Get up."

Nope.

"YUKI!" He kicked her semi-softly in the ribcage.

"Owie!" She cried holding her ribs and sitting up, "Why did you do that?"

"You weren't waking up."

"Oh yay! There's school today! That's wonderful!"

"That's suckish. Nerd."

"Would you mind leaving so I can dress?"

"Ugh! With pleasure!"

T swaggered his way back to his room. Then to the bathroom after grabbing his towel. He turned the shower on, turned the nozzle to the hottest it'd go, stripped down, and stepped in. He would usually sing quietly to himself in the shower!

"Let's have some fun,

My deck is sick!

Now everyone unfold your dueldisks,

Let's have some fun,

My deck is sick,

Now everyone unfold your dueldisks,

HEY!"

Yuki usually preferred showering the night before, so she could spend less time in the restroom.

T finished showering and draped a towel loosely around his hips. After brushing his teeth and hair and dressing, grabbed his bookbag, Yuki, and an apple and headed out the door.

"So what are you excited about for this year?"

T put his deck in its special compartment on his belt. "Yuki, I don't get excited about this kind of shit."

"But it's **school**!"

"I know."

"There's GOTTA be something you like!"

"Friends."

"Ooo! We're here!"

They approached a large building with a swarm of teenagers surrounding it.

"T!" a voice screamed.

"Hey Jou! What's up?"

"Oh nothing. Nyeh, Somebody standing in front of me topped the dueling charts and is regional champion, I know that's right! Up top!"

T high fived him. "Oh be quiet, it's no big deal."

"DUDE that's HUGE!"

"I agree; that's pretty awesome!" Ami said walking up.

"Thanks Ami-chan."

"Ami-chan! Hi!" Yuki said.

"Hey! Nyeh, what's up you two?" Ami asked.

"Nothin' but the sky." T said, crossing his arms.

"Is Den here yet?" Ami asked her brother.

"I haven't seen him around anywhere."

"Hello Yuki-chan, my sweetest jewel! I have, like, come back for you, so we can be together!"

Yuki blushed and looked away.

"Hi Anu. What've you been up to?" Yugi T. said, slapping his forehead. He gave T and Jou dap and smiled at the ladies.

"'Sup bro? I've just been getting sexier and sexier. Can you tell?"

"Oh yeah, I can tell." Ami said, rolling her eyes.

"So where's that easy sister of yours?" Jou asked.

"She's, like, with Ryumi, They're waiting for the 'head Ryu', Ryunyo."

"I see."

"Hey guys." Den greeted approaching.

"Den, what's up broham?" Anu asked, leaning his elbow on T's head.

"Nothing much really."

"Anu, get the hell off me."

"But, bro! You're so short, it's so easy! I'm, like, tempted."

"Shut the hell up! I'm not short!"

"Yes you are." Anu said.

"No I'm not."

"Are."

"Not!"

The bell rang.

"Well, welcome to the Shadow Realm." Yugi T joked.

"Oh, shut up!" Ami laughed, punching him in the shoulder.

"Wait bro! Look! It's a white limo!"

"Yep, Anu. We know who's here."

The limo read KC on the side. A man dressed in a white suit (to match the limo) got out and opened the door.

"Ugh! Finally!" The girl out of the two complained, "Speed it up next time!"

"Oh quiet, Ryunyo!" Jr. ordered, progressing towards the school, "Although, faster next time MIGHT be the better way to go."

"Shut up Jr.!" Ryunyo yelled.

"Ah, the Kaiba siblings." T said crossing his arms again.

…

"Alright class, welcome to History, which is homeroom for you. I am Mr. Ming, your homeroom teacher…" Mr. Ming went on and on about school and plans for the year and blah, blah, blah.

T looked over at Jou, who was fast asleep on his desk. T himself was going to fall to sleep if Mr. Ming talked much more.

"…and remember your books ALL the time, for if you have to go out to get them, you will be counted tardy to class…"

Anu was bored out of his mind. Oh, excuse me, his sexy mind.

Soon the lecture was over and the bell rang.

"Yes!" Yugi T. yelled standing up. Every one in the classroom agreed, gathered their things, and ran towards the door.

"We'll begin our first lesson tomorrow!"

…

Lunch period rolled around the corner and Yugi T. was shuffling his deck, thinking about worthy competition. Hell, he'd take ANY competition! Then he swore he could hear music playing, as he did when Anu came around, as three girls walked in.

They were called the Ryus. Ishtar Ryumi, the wild, crazy, sexy one; Otogi Ryuko, the cute one; and Kaiba Ryunyo, the leader that drove all the boys crazy. However, she liked the one boy who wanted no part of her.

Yugi T.

"Ahem," the leader cleared her throat as a signal for silence.

The room went quiet.

"Does every one of you undesirables see this table, right here?" She pointed to the table. "This one right here, where Yugi T. is? Hi baby, by the way."

Yugi T. groaned and rolled his eyes.

"This is OUR table! Only desirables like the Ryus, Anu, and Yugi T. can sit here. If you don't have approval, stay the HELL away from it! Capiche?"

Everyone nodded.

"Good." Ryunyo sat down a little too close to Yugi T. "You know, T honey, **anyone** can sit here with **our** approval." She leaned forward so she could see his friends. "If any one of you LOSERS hurts him, you're out! Right girls?"

"Tell 'em Ryunyo!" Ryuko encouraged.

"Yeah, she laid down the law!" Ryumi agreed.

"Gimmie a break." Yugi T. muttered.

…

After school, T walked out of the doors and saw a familiar face by the stairs he was on. Two familiar faces, actually.

"BJ?" T asked.

"T? Bloody Shadow Realm! It's been eons! How have you been?" The snow haired Brit greeted.

"Great. Malik! How've you been?"

"Perfection, as always."

"Well it was nice seeing you two again!"

"Ditto." BJ agreed.

Yugi T. progressed down the stairs and behind the building, to see if Yuki was there. She'd usually be there, reading or some other Nerd-type business.

"T." A voice calmly called.

He turned around and smirked. "Jr."

"I thought I'd be finding you here. I want a rematch."

Yugi T. beaten Jr. in a Regional Championship tournament and won the title.

"I'd love to kick your ass again."

"We're meeting here, same time tomorrow. Got it?"

"Sounds good to me."

Yuki was reading in front of a tree.

"Yuki, time to go." As the girl gathered her things and hurried toward her brother, he smirked at Jr. "See you tomorrow."

"Hi, Jr." Yuki blushed and waved to her crush.

"Hi Yugi T's sister."

She sighed sadly as he got into his limo and it drove away.

"He'll get it someday, onii-chan."

The progressed home and Yugi T. groaned.

"You feel alright?" Yuki asked.

"Yeah, I think I'm getting a migraine."

"Oh, I've had those. Why don't you lay down for a nap when we get home?"

"Sounds like heaven."

When they got in the door, Yugi T. went straight to his room and plopped down on the bed after removing his school jacket.

…

"Yugi Thutmose." An unfamiliar voice addressed.

"Wha-huh? Who the hell are you?"

"My name is Raoul." The figure stepped into the light. He was tall and slender. His thick black hair that touched the frame of his face and dark skin identified him as Egyptian.

"What the hell do you want with me?"

"You, Yugi Thutmose-"

"Stop! I don't like that name! Call me Yugi T."

"Well, Yugi T., you are no normal child, I'll tell you that. That is fact. You are the incarnation of Thutmose, an ancient prince of Egypt. He was the son of Pharaoh Atem. Your ancient incarnate was mischievous, naïve, but most well known for his amazing skills at the game you know today as 'Duel Monsters'. His spirit lives within you, and I am your guide. Wake up, Yugi T."

Yugi T. sat up and opened his eyes, panting for air. He saw Raoul's spirit standing affront him. "Wha?"

"Look in the mirror, Yugi T."

He did as instructed and gasped at what he saw. He saw a the Eye that was on all seven of the Millennium Items on his forehead and wrists. "What the hell is going on?"

"You've awakened Thutmose's spirit. I must always advise you now."

"Advise me?"

"That's right. As your Royal Advisor, it's my eternal duty."

"What do you help me with?"

"Anything."

"I can't deal with this right now! I've got a VERY important duel tomorrow!"

"Ah, I shall especially guide you with that."

"What do you mean?"

"I did with Thutmose. He was amazing by himself, but with me, he was UNSTOPPABLE. He hardly EVER lost!"

"Hmm…tell me more about Thutmose, Raoul."

"Certainly. He was my favorite person. Always happy and never dull. But he was trouble. Oh big trouble. His father, Pharaoh Atem, and his mother, Queen Shebaza, who was the former Royal Nurse, could barely keep their heads on straight watching him. So they ordered me to watch over him. However, he would slip away from my sight and leave unannounced. He would always get lost and Priest Set, who was a friend of Thutmose's, and I would always have to go look for him. It took from sunup 'til sundown to catch that little rascal."

"Hold up…how is it possible that Atem got with Shebaza, who's my mom's incarnation. I mean, what're the ODDS of that?"

"That's the work of the gods my friend."

T smiled. He couldn't argue with that. "So basically, you're going to give me advice while I'm dueling?"

"Not just with dueling, whatever you need."

"Like **HOMEWORK**?"

"Sure."

"Oh, this is awesome! Just awesome! But…can everyone SEE you?"

"I'm revealed to whom I choose to reveal myself."

"Can you meet my sister?"

"I already know the kindhearted Yuki."

"What the hell? How?"

"I know all of your family. I've watched you since you were born."

"Okay…kinda creepy…buy we'll roll with it."

"Yugi T.," Yuki peeked in to check on him, "You feeling bet-"She paused in her tracks at the look of Raoul, "-er….You can't be…Raoul?"

"How the hell do you know him?"

"Well duh, nii-san! He was the Royal Advisor for the most well-known prince of Egypt! How could I not know him? W-Why is he here?"

"Your brother is the incarnation of Thutmose. Watching over him is my eternal duty."

"That's so awesome!"

"Wait a minute, let's back up here. Did you say most well known?"

"Oh definitely! Remember? Atem and Mummy always told us stories about ancient Egypt, and Thutmose was in a lot of them!" She sighed lovingly, "Everyone can find a piece of themselves in Thutmose." She noted the markings on his forehead and wrist, "Ra! It's true! You have the markings he had!"

"Yugi T.! Yuki! My darlings, I'm home." Sheba called walking in the door.

"I shall descend into your mind now. Call me when you need me." Thutmose said.

"Do what you must; I'm going to say hi to Mum." He and Yuki ran downstairs to see their mother.

She froze what she was doing when she saw T's markings. "Yugi Thutmose! Is that a tattoo?" She gasped.

"Wha-No!" He yelled, "You know I don't have any tattoos yet!"

"Then what is that?"

"Raoul, get the hell out here!"

Raoul appeared and told T's mom everything. And she smiled and her, being from Egyptian parents, completely understood.

"You know who Thutmose is, don't you Sheba?"

"Duh. And you're Raoul. An Egyptian fool would know that much." She turned to her son, "My son, is what Raoul's saying true?"

"Yes."

"Well…go to the shop and tell your father! Hurry! It's getting dark!"

Yugi T. grabbed Yuki and they ran out the door to the shop.


	4. Chapter 1 Part 4

**Chapter 1; Part 4: Showdown.**

"Dad!"

Yugi was guiding a customer out and preparing to close down. "Hey son, how was school?"

Yuki hugged her dad.

"Dad I've got some news I think you might take an interest in."

"What's up?"

"I've kinda an…alter-ego if you will."

"I'm sorry…what?"

"I mean… it's like…you and Atem! Except…different."

"So…you're telling me you've an ancient Egyptian alter-ego?"

"Yes! Exactly! I've this Royal Advisor type dude…Raoul, tell him."

"Yes…I see him. Go on."

"He was telling me Atem's son-"

"Atem had a SON?"

"Yes! His name was Thutmose."

"That's your middle name! And who exactly did Atem have Thutmose with?"

"Queen Shebaza."

"Shebaza was a queen?"

"Apparently. Anywho, Thutmose's spirit dwells within my body, and it's awakened within me at this very moment, which explains these markings and why you can see Raoul. He's invisible unless (A) I command him to come forth of (B) I awaken the spirit. He's basically my guide to life."

"Raoul?"

"Yes. The boy speaks truth."

"Holy Ra! My son's royalty!"

"Dad!"

"Well you technically ARE…you're like…a prince."

"Does that make you king?"

"Sort of…"

"I'm actually shocked you believed me, even before I showed you Raoul."

"Hey, what do you think I went through went Atem was still here?"

"Good point."

…

After school the following afternoon, Yugi T. looked down the list of teachers and classes:

1. History: ….…Mr. Ming Tobi

8. Reading: …Mrs. Setsuke Aiko

5. Art: **(****月曜日****(****Monday), ****火曜日****(****Tuesday), ****金曜日****(Friday))**….Mr. Kuro Jemuzu

6. Music: …Mr. Bakura Ryou

5. Phys Ed: **(****水曜日****(Wednesday), ****木曜日****(Thursday))**….…..Mrs. Patason Utsukushi

4. Sex Ed: ….Mr. Ishtar Marik

7. Mathematics: …Ms. Genkakuna Sakuru

2. English: …Ms. Johnson Abigail

3. Language: …..Mrs. Sumisu-Ling Hana

9. Dance: **(****金曜日****Friday) **….…...…Mrs. Kuro Ai-Ming

He smiled at the familiar names on the list and put the paper away once he noticed Jr.

"Finally! Work on being prompt!" Jr. ordered aggressively.

"Didn't figure you'd be so eager to get your ass kicked."

"You're gonna eat those words, Mutou. I've gotten better since you last got lucky and had your way with me." They traded decks and shuffled.

"Really? Well, this'll be interesting."

"I heard about your 'awakening'. Doesn't make a difference in your losing fate." They traded back.

The dueldisks unfolded.

"Tails." Yugi T called and flipped the coin. It landed on…heads. "Shit."

"Heh." Jr.'s one syllable laugh taunted.

"Raoul my incarnate's trusted friend, guide me to my journeys end!" There was a brilliant flash of light and a gust of wind. Yugi T. awakened the spirit.

Jr. opened his eyes and noticed the markings on Yugi T.'s forehead and wrists. He also noticed Raoul's spirit standing…or floating rather…behind T.

"Let's Duel!"

Jr. carefully studied his hand as he picked up another card from the deck. "Okay, first I'll summon Gemini Dragon. Secondly and finally, I'm placing two cards face down. I end my turn."

Yugi T. glanced at his hand. "Alright, I'll play my Kuriboh in attack mode. Then, I'll place two face down cards, and end my turn."

Jr. drew. He gave a creepy grin at the card and added it to his hand. "I'll play the card, Fire-Breather, which gives all dragons on **MY** side of the field 300 ATK points. So, my Gemini Dragon gets that bonus, making their ATK points 800! Then, I play Emerald Dragon in ATK mode and, yes she's a dragon, she gets the bonus as well, making her have 1700 ATK! Now Emerald Dragon, attack that fuzz-ball!"

Yugi T.'s LP went down to 2600 as Kuriboh was destroyed.

"Now, Gemini Dragon, take a hit at his Life-Points!"

"Yugi T! Now!" Raoul yelled.

"I don't think that'll be happening, Jr. Reveal face down card! Shadow Spell! Your Gemini Dragon loses 700 ATK and cannot attack or change its battle position!"

Gemini Dragon's ATK dropped to 100.

"Ugh. You're move."

Yugi T drew. "I bring Ancient Sorcerer to the field in ATK mode. Then I'll play the card Magic Wand, allowing me to double the ATK points of ALL my Spellcasters. Since he's a Spellcaster…well…you get it, don't you?" Ancient Sorcerer's ATK points went up to 2000. "Now I order my Ancient Sorcerer to **destroy **your Gemini Dragon."

Gemini Dragon was erased from the field.

Jr. lost 1900 ATK points, causing him to occupy 2100 LP.

"Your turn, Rich Boy."

Jr. angrily drew and the smile returned. "I summon my Diamond Dragon in ATK mode. Thanks to her effect, I can summon any other Crystal Dragons I hold in my hand. I happen to have Topaz Dragon to join the party. And thanks to you being kind enough not to destroy Fire-Breather, they gain 300 ATK, now both of them have 1700. Now I play the card Crystal Justice, allowing all Crystal Beasts to acquire 400 ATK points for each fallen Crystal Beast. Now they both have 2100. Now I enter Battle Phase by attacking your Sorcerer with Topaz!"

Ancient Sorcerer was destroyed, leaving Yugi T. 2500 LP.

"Your move, Screw Up."

Yugi T drew. He made a face like he's just swallowed a rock.

Raoul whispered something to him and he smiled.

"Okay, I'll start by summoning Magician of Faith. According to her effect, I can summon any other Virtue Magician in my hand, allowing me to bring forth, Magician of Hope. Magic wand doubles their attack points. Your move."

Jr. smiled broadly. "I sacrifice Topaz and Diamond Dragons to prepare the field for one of my trusted friends; the Blue-Eyes White Dragon!" Blue-Eyes came from crashing thunder in the sky. "Fire-Breather gives Blue-Eyes 300, so now he occupies 3300 ATK points! Now, destroy them!"

"Not so EAGER now, Jr.!" Yugi T. yelled, smiling, "I face up the card Spell-book, cancelling your attack against ANY of my Spellcasters!"

"RA! Fine make your damn move so I can destroy you and WIN!"

Yugi T looked at Raoul.

He nodded, "Go with our plan."

"Now I sacrifice both magicians to bring to the field, Dark Magician!" Dark Magician made his dramatic entrance and appeared on the field. "Now, according to the effect of Magic Wand, which has not been destroyed or deactivated yet, DM gets his ATK doubled, giving him 5000 ATK points!"

"What! No!"

"Oh YES! Now, destroy that dragon!"

Dark Magician did as told.

"And FINISH his Life-Points!"

He did that, too.

The duel ended and the scenery returned to normal.

Jr. fell to his knees and hung his head.

"Raoul! We did it! We WON!" Yugi T. cried.

"Yugi T.!" Yuki screamed, running with Ami, Jou, Anu, and Den, "That was incredible! How'd you do it?"

"You know Yugi T.; always pulling it together at the last minute." Jou said, winking at his friend.

"I honestly would've lost that without Raoul."

"Yugi T.!" Jr., yelled, "How the hell do you do it! You beat me again…this is IMPOSSIBLE! I will beat you someday, you dirty RAT!" With that and a turn, Jr. called for a limo and was gone.

"Jeez. What an ass." Ami said.

"Ahhh…Jr." Yuki lovingly sighed.

"YUKI! Did you not see the way he just treated your brother?" Ami asked.

"All he needs is a good talking to." Yuki insisted.

"All he needs is a good ass beating." Yugi T corrected.

They all laughed as Yugi T. retuned to normal and they headed home.


	5. Chapter 1 Part 5

Chapter 1; Part 5: Meet the Kaibas

"Father…" Jr. addressed, walking into his father's office.

Seto looked up from his work and gently smiled at the sight of his son. "What is it, Jr.?"

"Are you busy with anything?"

"Nonsense, I always make time for my family."

"Am I…a failure to you?"

Seto perked up. He looked into his son's cold blue eyes, identical to his own. "No! Why would you ever say…or even **THINK **anything like that?"

"I lost to Yugi T.…again." He scowled at saying those words.

Seto scowled too. It was like how HE always lost to Yugi! Does anyone related to Yugi EVER lose? "Son, I don't even know why those words even came near your mind! I'm so proud of you! You're my ONLY son out of four children! And you're a damn good one at that!"

"But Father! I CAN'T beat him! It's like…he's…oh, that stubby LOSER! It's like…like…he's…"

"Like he's invincible? Like he's cheating somehow?" He got up and placed his hands on his son's shoulders. "I know just the feeling. I felt that exact way…hell, I STILL feel that same way. The point is, he's got talent AND a spirit to advise him! You go off raw, and I said RAW, talent and you always come that close! Just because you lost, doesn't mean you're not an amazing duelist!"

"Well…I see what you're saying, Father…but…for lack of a better saying, it just SUCKS to SUCK! By his standards at least…"

"Son, who gives a damn? You could lose to his five million times and you'd still be the best duelist I know!"

"Hey DADDY!" Ryunyo called opening the door, "It's been, like eight FULL hours since I've seen you!"

"And ladies and gentlemen, here's Ryunyo to flout how much of a whore she is and how I lost to her boy-toy."

"I AM NOT a whore, Jr.!"

"Of course you aren't." He said sarcastically.

"Would you two STOP IT!" Seto scolded, "You are far past the age appropriate for this juvenile behavior! Plus, you're giving your mother and I headaches with all this damn screaming and arguing! How the hell do you think it makes us feel, as your god damn parents, that you two are bickering 24/7 365! Even in PUBLIC! You are the OLDER two! Act like it, dammit!"

"Sorry." They both said at the same time.

"And I'm sorry that the two of you, for some reason, CAN'T get along like SIBLINGS! Now, if you need nothing else, would you PLEASE leave me alone so I can finish my work for today?"

"Yes Father."

"Yes Daddy."

The teens left their father.

…

"Yugi T.!" Jr. called to him in the hallway.

"What?"

"My sister and I are having some…ISSUES, and it's bothering Mother and Father. How do you and your twin…get along?"

"Are you asking **me** to help **you**?"

"I did NO SUCH THING!"

"Yeah…you did."

"No I did not!"

"Whatever. Just don't call your sister names, unless she deserves it. I mean, dude, you insult her every second you see her, and vice versa."

"What do you want ME to do about her behavior?"

"Why are you talking to MY boyfriend, you little snot? Don't tell me you're a faggot, too." Ryunyo said, her and her girls approaching.

"I AM NOT you're boyfriend!" Yugi T. argued.

"Shush it, honey."

"And who said I was a faggot?"

"You could be, for all I know."

"Well, Bitch, I was TRYING to solve our issue!"

"Our? You're the ONLY one who's got issues."

"Well Ryunyo, takes one to know one."

"Priss!"

"Bitch!"

"Dumbass!"

"I'm smarter than you are!"

"Will you two STOP THAT? I see why your dad HATES this! Ra, you two are like oil and water!" T screamed.

"Yeah, you could TRY getting along" Ryumi suggested, "Malik and I don't have this many outbursts."

"Ryumi, shut it!"

Ryuko spoke up, "Maybe, just maybe, what Ryumi's saying is , like, true. Anu and I don't scrap hardly as much, and you COULD try it."

"You girls honestly, and I mean really, think so?" Ryunyo asked.

"Yeah!"

"We could try it…for a week." Jr. proposed.

"Fine. We'll try…" She choked, " SWEET brother of mine."

"Works for me…LOVELY sister, who is definitely NOT a whore."

"This is going to be an interesting week." Yugi T whispered to Yuki, who just walked up to see all the commotion.

"W-What's going on?"

"I'll tell you ALL about it, Onii-chan." Yugi T. promised, swinging his arm around his sister's shoulder as they began down the hall.

"B-Bye, Jr.…"

"Bye…Yugi T's sister."

Yuki sighed.

"C'mon Ryus. We've got some, like, important business to attend to. Peace out."

"Right! See you later, Jr.!" Ryuko waved, blowing him a kiss.

This went unnoticed and Jr. waved thoughtlessly.

…

On the limo ride home, Jr. and Ryunyo sat in dead silence.

"No words today?" Fushigi, their limo driver of six years, asked.

The teens loved Fushigi. He was so patient, kind, forgiving…everything! When Seto brutally fired the previous Driver, Ai-Ling, for yelling at Ryunyo and Jr., it was awkward and difficult to adjust after having someone for so long. Fushigi quickly grew on them though. He had patience, and with the Kaiba siblings, patience is a must-have!

"You feel okay?" He asked when there was no response.

"**We're** fine." Ryunyo said, putting her feet up on the rest.

"Yeah, just PEACHY." Jr. said, doing the same.

"Nii-sama," Ryunyo turned to her brother, "Why don't we take this time to…get to know each other better?"

"You know Onii-chan, that's not a bad idea." Jr. replied, "For once you actually had a good idea. Congratulations, Ryunyo."

"Really?" Ryunyo asked, beaming.

"Don't blow the moment."

"Right. So…what do you like?"

"Dragons."

"Me too!"

"I guess that answered my question."

"Well…what's your favorite color?"

"Black."

"Black's not a real color."

"Then blue."

"Mine too! See, I wear the sapphire ring Daddy gave me!"

"Yeah. I know. I was there, remember?"

"What did Daddy give you that day?"

"Earrings."

"Your ears are pierced?"

"Yeah. Just like Father's."

"Daddy's ears are pierced?"

"Yes."

"Wow…you and Daddy are A LOT alike! And…so are we."

"In some ways."

The limo stopped and Setsuko and Mina, the younger two, got in.

"That's odd…" Setsuko stated, tilting her head.

"What's odd, Onii-chan?"

"You two are usually arguing and/or trying to kill each other by now." Mina finished.

Setsuko nodded.

"We're gonna cut down on the arguing for a bit." Ryunyo answered.

"Really? Maybe now I can catch up on my reading!"

"Mina, you're six."

"IN 2nd grade!"


	6. Chapter 1 Part 6

Chapter 1; part 6: Meet the Kaibas (cont.)

"We've arrived at KC."

The children usually enjoyed stopping at KaibaCorp, which was now HUGE, to drop in on their parents. Banira, their mother, was occupying Mokuba's former job as Seto's Right Hand…Woman. She assisted him through just about everything, from filing papers to flying an advanced jet. And everyone knows their father, the CEO.

"Hello Jr., Ryunyo, Mina, and Setsuko!" Aiko, the ground floor secretary, greeted.

"Hey Aiko, who's available?" Jr. asked.

"I'm afraid both of your parents are attending a shares meeting. They've been since 1:00. They'll be available in about…an hour."

Though they were extremely different, the Kaiba kids had ONE thing in common. They HATED shares meetings. Jr. was the only one who had sat through one, and according to him, the experience was the equivalent to being ripped limb from limb while listening to a toddler play electric guitar in Hell.

"Ryunyo, when we take this place over, remind me that I hate shares meetings."

"Nii-sama, I think you'll have NO problems remembering that."

"Wanna go see the museum?"

"Sure. Setsuko, Mina, you coming?"

"No!" Mina screamed quickly, "That place SCARES me!"

"Okay. Setsuko, please stay with Mina."

Setsuko nodded.

Ryunyo looked at Jr., "Elevator or stairs?"

"Elevator. I can't risk sweating. Plus, elevators are much sexier than stairs."

"Duh."

The siblings grandstanded their way over to the elevator doors and Jr. pushed the button for the second to last floor: the KC Museum.

…

Minutes later, the teens touched their destination.

Everyone moved out of respect when the saw who had emanated from the elevator doors.

Soon enough, they had reached the favorite exhibit among most people and their family (except Mina); The Blue-Eyes White Dragon Exhibit. You had to pay extra to go in, but being who they are, they get free entry. Not saying if they did have to pay, it'd be an issue.

"I LOVE this exhibit!" Ryunyo said, beaming.

"Yeah, it must be the best."

They saw many familiar things, the size comparison between an adult man and a Blue-Eyes; why six more Blue-Eyes cards have been made, models of Blue-Eyes in every size, and many, many more things. Mina disliked this exhibit because the models were TOO realistic.

"Jr., why is our family obsessed with Blue-Eyes?'

"Why not?"

Ryunyo smiled. She had a growing obsession with the dragon, too. It must emerge from her parents.

"Maybe someday…one of us will be worthy enough to understand its ancient mystery…maybe it'll reveal itself one day and enlighten us someday…maybe… we'll be lucky enough."

"That's deep." Ryunyo said.

Jr. placed his hand on the nose of a life-sized model of Blue-Eyes's head. He sighed, "Yeah…hopefully we'll be alive to see it. Especially Father…that would mean so much to him…he deserves it most."

"Most definitely…" Ryunyo's video watch buzzed.

"Ms. Kaiba, your parents will see you now."

"Yes, thanks Aiko."

"No problem."

…

Banira sat on the edge of Seto's desk as he did his work.

A piece of sushi hung out of Seto's mouth as he worked. He swallowed it and complemented, "Banira, I'm not sure how you do it, but that was the best sushi I've ever had. And the cutest, too." She made them so that they were in the shape of their family's faces.

"Well Koibito, the cutest sushi for the cutest husband." She said, tapping his nose.

"Mommy! Daddy!" Mina yelled, racing into the office.

The rest of them followed.

"Hello Amai, how are you?" He asked, placing the small girl on his leg farthest from his desk.

"Awesome! Y'know, Jr. and Ryunyo have not argued ALL day?"

"Really? That's a record, huh Koibito?" Banira asked her husband, and then turned her gaze to the teens before her.

"Yeah, Hato, that's a BIG record." Seto agreed, also eyeing the kids.

"Well, we thought about what you said…and we're trying to argue less because we know it bothers you…" Jr. explained.

"Well thank you, Kashikoi. That's very thoughtful." Banira smiled and ruffled her son's hair.

"I agree Musuko. That's very nice." Seto said.

"Hey! It was my idea, too!" Ryunyo complained.

"Of course, how could I forget about my Kireina?" Seto asked, kissing his daughter on the forehead.

"Well…we're just thinking about you guys." Ryunyo confirmed.

"Well, it's wonderful to know you actually care about how we feel." Seto said.

**...**

Ryunyo braided her long, honey colored hair in a long, loose fishtail braid, as her mother taught her, years ago. She put on her long, blue nightshirt and climbed into her canopy bed. She pulled up her covers.

The door slowly opened and her father walked in. "Hey, Kireina." He said, sitting at the foot of her bed.

"Hey, Daddy." She greeted back. She loved the nickname her father gave her. He's been calling her that for as long as she could remember. She pondered for a bit and then spoke, "Daddy, could I ask you a question?"

"You kind of just did."

Ryunyo laughed. "Well then, I have **two **questions."

"What is it?"

She hugged her knees to her chest, "Do you ever think that…Blue-Eyes will reveal itself again?"

Seto perked up at the question. "Uh…of course I do. I can't guarantee it'll be during my lifetime…"

"Mama was telling me, maybe a week ago, that you two…were kind of brought together by you two loving Blue-Eyes."

"Yes. Our fascination of it gave me a bit of a 'crush' on her. But the thing that made me realize I was in love with her was when she risked her life to save mine."

"What?"

"We never told you about that?"

Ryunyo fiercely shook her head.

"Well…when your mother and I were…say 15 and 16, someone tried to shoot me, but she jumped in the way and almost lost her life. I was angry at her fro almost getting herself killed for me, but thankful that she tried saving me…when she was in the hospital, we shared our first kiss."

Ryunyo felt tears form in her eyes. "Aww," She gasped, wiping them from her face, "That's beautiful."

"Yeah, I could remember that day one of the best out of all my teenage years. Kind of like it just happened yesterday, you know?"

Ryunyo nodded.

"Don't cry," Seto said, wiping the tears from his Kireina's face, "it was that sad moment and that beautiful spirit that brought us together." after a long silence he spied his watch. "Well," he said arising, "You've got school tomorrow. I don't want to keep you up all night. See you in the morning."

"Goodnight Daddy."

"Goodnight Kireina."

…

Jr. tossed and turned in his bed. He was a light sleeper, like his father. His eyes shot open and he rose up sharply, banging his head on the headboard on his way up. "Shit!" he yelled. Then he quieted down, hoping no one had woken up to his loud swearing. Being a blonde, he hoped he wasn't bleeding, because it would recolor his hair blood red. That would be awful. He left his bed and went to his window. The sky looked different. There were purples, reds, blues, and even some oranges twisting around in the sky, like a portal was opening…or a disaster was happening. "What the hell is going on?"

…

BJ wandered around the kitchen and thought about what he wanted to do. If he wanted to cook…maybe he could clean? No…the kitchen was already spotless. That was out. He finally decided to just put on some peppermint tea. That was that.

"Ay son, how are you?" Ryou asked, walking into the kitchen.

"Hey Dad. I'm ace, you?"

"Eh, I could be better. Son…have you ever wandered about…your mum?"

BJ froze in action. Then he reached for the kettle, forgetting to grab an oven mitt. His hand touched the hot metal, forgetting about the handle as well. He shrieked when scorching metal met human flesh, instantly withdrawing his hand and holding it close to his chest.

"Son! Are you okay?" Ryou worriedly cried, pulling his son closer to him by the arm. He examined BJ's hand. There was a dark burn mark and his hand was blistering. "Bloody Hell! Oh, BJ! You've got to remember to grab a mitt before touching the kettle! And if you forget one please grab the handle! Now you've got a 2nd degree burn!"

"I know Dad; I cocked up real bad this time."

"Here, let me wrap up that burn for you, son." While Ryou wrapped up his son's hand, BJ made a face.

"What's wrong son? Does that hurt?"

"Well…yeah. But I wanted to answer your question."

"About the tetanus shot?"

"No. About Mum."

"Well?"


	7. Chapter 1 Part 7

Chapter 1; Part 7: The Bakuras

"Well…I mean…it's bloody natural for a motherless child to wonder about their mum…but then again…a motherless child is pretty Unnatural itself…It hurts a bit when we do things with our mothers at school…especially the Father-Daughter-Mother-Son dance…And…just to know that she cared about me little enough to leave…to want no part of me even…Oh bloody hell, what am I even saying? This whole thing is a load of barmy crap! Is there something **wrong** with me? Was I just a big waste of time?" his brown-red eyes turned to his father's, "Dad…am I holding you back?"

The wrap tightened for a second and Ryou froze. He looked his son deep in the eyes. "Son…how could you ever think you hold me down? You're talented, fun, and an extremely charming person! Everyone likes you! And I love you! And you're of your god damn trolley if you think something's wrong with you, because of that immature woman who you have to call mum!"

The kettle was making a lot of noise now. Ryou finished wrapping his son's hand, turned it off and divided the tea among them.

"Well…if I'm so great…why'd she leave me?"

"Your mother discovered she was pregnant with you when we were studying in London. She was terrified and thought she couldn't take care of you for some odd reason, and she wanted to…abort you…but, I told her if she wanted you to have a better life, she shouldn't end it. I, on the other hand, was excited to see you, and counted the days until that September morning when you arrived. She wanted to get rid of you and put you up for adoption with another family. We decided that, after an argument, I would take you and raise you and she would go do whatever the hell stupid thing she wanted to. The reason I asked you if you were curious about her is because, after fourteen years, she wants to come and see you."

BJ jumped and almost spit out his tea.

"It's true. She saw you duel in the Regional Championship for Japan on TV not to long ago. She witnessed how well you were doing. She also heard you sing on the radio. I told her that…it's up to you. I don't mind if she's here, but there's one thing you've got to know."

"What?"

"You've got a half brother."

"Huh?"

"Alex, he's the son Sophie had after we split."

"How old is he?"

"Thirteen."

"What? WHAT? How in bloody hell could she do this to me! How IRONIC is it that she had one son, didn't want him, and then 365 days later, she decided to NOT say anything to you, go and have another son, and shelter him lovingly for THIRTEEN years?"

"I say, son calm down! I think you've got a right to be upset, but you're going to wake the dead with all that screaming!"

BJ sat back down and drank his tea.

"I've never seen you this upset before. Are you sure you want to see her? It might trigger the adrenaline in you."

"Yes. I'm positive. No matter how much of a wanker she is, she's still my mum."

"Okay. She'll be in town tomorrow. I'll tell her you've made your mind up."

"Thanks Dad."

"No problem Son."

…

BJ lie awake in bed. He didn't feel the slightest bit tired. It was half-past midnight. He listened to the sounds of semi-morning. He thought about many things. He especially thought about what it'd be like to see his mother for the first time in his fourteen years of life. He knew well what she looked like. Whitish-blonde hair, big green eyes, tan skin, curls, oh yes, he knew her freckly face well. But to see and to meet are most certainly two different things! And his half brother…what the hell does he even look like? Anything like him? No… he closely resembled his father, so that was nearly impossible. Sleep was foreign now. He wondered if his father was sleeping. This was a big deal for him, too! He hadn't seen Sophie in fourteen years! He said the last thing he told her was that she was an inconsiderate, selfish, bitch and that he never wanted to see her again. Usually his father is very calm and easygoing, but when it came to his only son, he snapped easily. He semi-smiled at that fact. His father loved him _that _much. He tossed his covers up and tiptoed to his father's room. He slid the door open ever so slightly-

"Hi Son."

"Dad! I didn't know you were awake! I'm sorry…I'll go back to bed now…"

"Son, is there something you needed?"

BJ entered the room and sat next to his father on the large bed. "Yeah."

"Is it about your Mum?"

"And my brother…it's just so bloody odd, this whole thing."

"I'm sorry your life is like this, but Sophie's decision is her own decision. I CLEARLY don't agree with her view on things, and she's batty if she thinks what she did is at all reasonable, or acceptable…or responsible…or smart! But what's done is done and I can't change the bloody past. All I can do is do my very, very best to raise you, BJ, partner or no partner. But no matter what happens, you'll always have me, and I love you."

"Thanks Dad. I feel a bit better now."

"Hell, I'll do whatever I can to make you feel better, son."

They fell to sleep, side by side.

…

BJ woke up to the phone ringing. "Hello?"

"Ba-Ba-Bakura! Ba-Ba-Bakura!"

"Malik? What the bloody hell do you want? It's 7 a.m.!"

"Happy Saturday!"

BJ laughed at his silly friend. "Sure. Happy Saturday. Come over. I'm meeting my mum today and I want you to be here."

"What the frig? Dude why the hell are you just randomly bringing that up like it's everyday news? You could have told me in advance to son of a bitch!"

"Are you coming or what?"

"Yeah. I'll be there 'round 3:30. I have to go to my lung exam."

"You blew your exam over to the end of the week _again_?"

Malik has severe asthma, is pneumonia prone, and has many other lung malfunctions, so he had to get his lungs checked twice every week to make sure he's healthy and the doctors can prevent any further issues best they can. "Well…sort of…"

"And why the bloody hell did you do that? _Again_?"

"Because shut up! I'll be there around 3:30! Or whenever I _feel like_ showing up."

BJ laughed, "Alright, Malik."

"Peace."

BJ hung up and turned to see his father still fast asleep. He tried to move carefully without waking him. When he got his leg off of the bed, his father's arm flung forward and wrapped around his son's waist.

"You bloody phony! You were awake all this time, weren't you?"

"I am an actor, aren't I?"

"Oh Dad."

…

There was a knock at the door. Ryou rushed to go open it. His eyes widened at who was there, on the welcome mat.


	8. Chapter 1 Part 8

Chapter 1; Part 8: Brotherly…Love?

"Sophie…Alex…nice to…uh…have you."

"Ryou!" Sophie beamed at the sight of her first true love, "It's been far, FAR too long!" Her heavy accent spoke gently, stroking her youngest son's platinum colored hair, "So…where's he?"

"He's in the kitchen. Why don't you have a seat and I'll…um…go get him."

BJ finished distributing tea to all four of the cups on the tray and he put the kettle down.

Ryou cleared his throat. "Son…they're here."

BJ carried the tray into the living room with his father, his heart pounding fiercely. He saw the woman and preteen on the pure white couch.

The woman's large green eyes widened when she saw BJ. She smiled.

"M-Mum?" BJ asked, setting the tea on the coffee table.

"BJ! You look so…you're so…I mean…oh I don't know what to say! I guess…I'm so sorry about everything!"

"This is…odd…" Alex said, everyone picking up a cup.

"I understand this might be a little hard for you." Sophie said.

"Odd for HIM? What about BJ? He can't even bloody remember the first time he saw you! He was a little baby! He's your FIRSTBORN son! Show him some love and sympathy too! He EXSISTS!" Ryou snapped. He tried to calm down.

"Dad PLEASE!" BJ cried hugging his father, trying to calm him down.

"I-I'm so sorry…"

"BJ…do you feel that way?" Sophie asked.

"Look Mum…I just need to know one thing…do you…do you love me?'

"Son! Yes! Yes! Yes! Yes! A million times yes! **I** need **you** to know that! no matter what, you're my son and I'm your mommy! I love you!"

"Then why in the name of Hell did you do what you did?" BJ asked.

"Here's the truth, BJ. I thought I couldn't give you what you needed. I thought I couldn't…be a good mother…I was young…and…I thought that I would just screw you up!" Tears came to her eyes, "But…then…about a year later…when your father took you away…I realized how much I love you! How no matter what, there would never be another man like Ryou in my life!"

Ryou stiffened and blinked, wide eyed.

"I realized how I couldn't get you back…how I needed you…how I should've stayed…how I was ready for you…and then I met Liam…and we had Alex. But…even though I loved Liam with all my heart…I still loved Ryou…I still do love you! But I know how I screwed up and how I can't get it back! I'm sorry! I love you so much, though! And don't forget it."

"You know…you could've just **contacted** me and said you wanted to take care of your son!" Ryou said.

"You said you never wanted to see me again!"

"I was mad! And that's your son! I don't care about what I said more than I care about Ryou Jr., and you shouldn't either!"

"Mum!" Alex yelled.

"Yes?"

"Can I speak to BJ by myself?'

"We can continue this discussion in the guest room, Sophie."

The two adults left.

"Alright, listen to me you pathetic, unsteady, piece of shit, listen to me and listen well, because I don't like repeating myself. Don't you EVER, NEVER ever, never in a gazillion years, try to take MY mum away from me!"

"I'm not trying to take away 'your' mother! She was my mother before she was your mother anyway!"

"Maybe so, but she LOVES me! She cared enough to stay with me! Not her first little screw up son who sucks at life! So do yourself a fat favor and bug off, ninny! You were raised a motherless child, and god dammit you'll STAY that way!"

"And just who do you think you are?"

"I'm the better YOU! This is what you COULD be, but you'll NEVER be. So, Bakura Ryou Jr., why don't we have a duel, so I can prove to you that I outweigh you in everything you do?"

"I accept your challenge."

The both took out their decks, traded, shuffled, and then traded back. They went out to the blocked off road on the next two blocks over.

"You'll never live up to be ANYTHING I am or will be."

"Maybe I don't want to be like you. I'm fine with the life I've got."

"Hey! BJ!"

BJ turned to see who that was. "Malik!"

"Who's this?"

"My best friend since kindergarten."

"I was also raised motherless."

"Oh! How cute! There're two!"

"Malik, I'm about to duel this wanker, if you'd care to watch."

"I don't wanna miss you beat his ass."

"Oh you just might be disappointed, good sir. Now do shut up, we're beginning."

"Would you fancy going first?" BJ asked.

"Sure."

"Let's duel!"

Alex drew a card and studied his hand. With the added card he just drew, things were looking good. "Okay, I'm going to summon Wandering Knight in ATK mode. Then, I'm placing two cards faced down and I end my turn."

BJ drew. He studied his hand closely, too. "I summon Nymph of Justice. His effect allows me to select another Nymph from this card series from my deck to bring to the field, as long as my LP are above 3000 or below 2500. I've chosen my Nymph of Prudence. I'll end my turn by placing 3 cards faced down. You may go."

"Hmph, so you're an occult user, eh? No matter what you do, you're still a useless loser with no mother. I, on the other hand, had two wonderful, loving parents!"

"What ever happened to your old man?" Malik asked, watching carefully to see if he could figure out BJ's strategy. BJ always had a wonderful strategy, so it was fun trying to figure out what it was.

"He died seven years ago."

(Flashback)

Alex: You see; I was a very curious child. I just liked to know things. I asked my dad if he knew any secrets one day when I was five. He said, "Well Alex, did you know you have a brother?"

I said, "No! Where's he I wanna see him!"

He explained to me that you were with a different parent, and that he and Mum hadn't always been together. I was sad at first that I couldn't meet you, but then I realized, being an only child is fantastic! I would have to compete for attention, and there would be envy and fighting and all that drama, so I left that alone. I couldn't risk that.

Malik: Having siblings isn't about competing for attention all the time!

Alex: Well, maybe, but I couldn't risk it at all. So I learned to love being an only child. Being the center of attention all the time was great! And then my father died that following year. I was furious, but I couldn't blame anyone. I started shunning other people and isolating myself for a bit. I discovered Duel Monsters, and with that I started collecting cards. I would save up my allowance to go by more cards. I liked warriors the most because my father would always read me stories about really brave fighters with swords and other weapons. Soon, I had became known for my skill, and I stopped isolating myself. I loved attention once more!

(End of Flashback)

"If I win this duel, I can rip your pride and self worth right off of you! And then you'll be what you deserve to be: NOTHING! That's what I want to see! You fall to my feet because you're WORTHLESS!" He drew a card and the scary grin on his face widened. "To join my wandering Knight on the field, I summon Warrior's Prince in ATK! Now I order them both to attack your nymphs-"

"Stop! I believe you'll be doing no such thing! I reveal my faced down Enchanted Forest of Protection! When this card is played, my fairies, nymphs, and spellcasters are shielded from attacks for three turns!"

''Damn! Make your move!"

"First off, I'm sacrificing my nymphs to bring a trusted friend to the field."

Malik smirked. He knew the card that was about to come.

"I bring to the field the one, the only, Grim Reaper: Keeper of Souls!" the sky turned dark. There were flashes of thunder. "Grim Reaper, emerge from Hell!" the shadowed figure appeared in a flash of light. The skeleton wore a black, hooded cloak. He also carried the most dangerous looking scythe Alex had ever seen.

"I've never seen anything like that bloody card before!"

"That's because there's only ONE! I'll now play the card, Reaping Souls. This gives my Reaper specially 2000 ATK points! Now he has 5000! I'm letting you take your turn now, Alex!"

Alex was shocked. He was expecting a direct attack! He drew. "I summon Warrior's Queen in attack mode. I then play the card 'Arthurs Sword' allowing all warriors with fewer than 3000 ATK 2200 ATK points! Now kill that Reaper!"

"Reveal face down card! Enchanted Scythe! This gives my reaper the ATK and DEF points of your attacking monster!" The Grim Reaper now has 10200 ATK points, one of the largest in Duel Monsters history! "Grim, take him out!"

The Reaper banished the monsters.

"Now finish it!"

"No!" Alex screamed as his LP went down to 0.

"You see, I'm not worthless. You took not one Life-Point from me. Just because I lack a parent, doesn't mean I can't have one great one. It makes me no less than you."

"You just got OWNED!" Malik cried.

Alex sat with his knees and hands on the ground. Tears streamed down his face, "I NEVER LOSE!"

"Well you just did, so get used to the feeling." BJ said.

…

"Well we must be on our way back! BJ, it was nice seeing you again. I'm sorry I wasn't there for you…I want you to have this." She handed him a check, "That's two thousand dollars."

Malik's eye's widened.

"I know it doesn't make up for it, but that's my gift to you. Well…Goodbye. C'mon Alex." They headed off and Ryou shut the door.

"Malik, will you be staying for dinner?"

"You know it!"

"Alright, alright! I'll tell you when it's ready.


	9. Chapter 1 Part 9

Chapter 1; Part 9: Slap in the Face

Yugi T sat next to his lab partner; Malik.

"Hey T."

"Hey Malik. What's new?"

"Your sister's hot."

"Dude!"

"What?"

"First Anu, then Jou, and now **you**? What the…the…"

"Frig?"

"Yes! What the hell is so amazing about her?"

"HEY! Like, why're you dudes talking about my future wife?" Anu asked from the table behind.

BJ sighed, "Anu, can we just finish our project? You know; the one I did most of the work on."

"You mean MY future wife?" Malik asked.

"I called her first!"

"You can't 'call' a girl!" Yugi T. yelled.

"Yeah, she's a human being with a mind and certain rights." BJ agreed.

"She's a sexy human being. That's different." Malik said.

"Like me." Anu said, tossing some of his ebony mane.

"Remind me why I, ever since I started taking science last week, am tortured to get seated between you two?" Yugi T. asked.

"Alright class, today we'll be taking a break from our projects. We'll be dissecting rats."

"Didn't we just dissect sharks last week?" Malik asked, leaning on his hand. "I'm tired of dissecting animals."

"Yeah! And I'm too sexy for that, dammit!" Anu yelled in protest.

"Anu, please keep your 'comments' to yourself."

"All I'm saying is; we should dissect something sexier than a disgusting rat. When you think sexy, you don't think 'rat'. Unless you've, like, got some MAJOR issues. When you think sexy…you think…white tigers."

"Well Otogi, would you like to go track down, catch, and risk your life to dissect something which is, by your standards, sexier?"

"Are you serious? Because, broham, if you are, I will pop the hell outta this room right now and go get one."

"Anu, PLEASE sit down!" BJ pleaded.

…

"Hey Anu," Yugi T. asked as he, Anu, Den, Jou, Ami, and Yuki started down the street, "Are you doing anything later?"

"Well, bro," Anu pondered for a second, "I've got kickboxing at 4:00 and then archery target practice at 6:30…but I think that's it."

"Whoa, I knew you did archery, but I DID NOT know you kickboxed!"

"Like, yeah. I have to keep my gorgeous face protected somehow."

"Why do you say yeah like that? it sounds like you're saying ja." Ami asked.

"Just a habit, sweet pea."

"Nyeh, whatever. And you're _so_ show-offey!"

"I don't see it as showing off, Honey-Bunny, I see it as showcasing how my awesome abilities."

"Show. Off." Jou said, "Give it up Ami, it's no use! Pretty-Boy is just too absorbed in himself."

"What, bro? Sorry, I was too busy thinking about how sexy I am."

"Thus, his point was proven." Den said laughing.

"And what's with the stupid-ass nicknames, Anu?" T asked.

"What nicknames, broham?'

"Whenever you talk to a girl, you call her something like...doll." Jou explained, agreeing.

"Just another habit."

"How many 'habits' do you have?" Ami asked.

"Oh, whenever he goes somewhere, people always give him free stuff, because he's _so_ charming." Den mentioned.

"It's just because I'm young, tan, handsome, I have an interesting speech pattern, and-"

"You're basically the modern day definition of irresistible." Yuki said.

"Right you are, Gorgeous."

Yuki blushed.

Jou scowled at Anu.

…

"Yugi T.!"

"What, Anu?" Yugi T. looked away from his laptop screen, "And how the hell did you get in my room?"

"I'm irresistible, remember?'

"Of course." He sarcastically played along.

"Anywho, I need you to do something with me."

"What's that?"

"I need you to support me in my journey to my modeling career and do a photoshoot with me."

"What the hell? Are you SERIOUS?"

"Yeah."

"Hell no!"

"And why not?"

"Modeling is, as BJ would say, NOT my cup of tea!"

"But you could be one. You're just not as hot as me. You have yet to hit the sexy bar."

"This shit is measured?"

"Ra, you've got SO much to learn."

"Ugh."

"Will you do it?"

"No."

"How about a game of Dungeon Dice Monsters? Now that Dad's working with Kaiba Seto, the holograms are absolutely flawless. Like my father and I. If I win, you've to go model with me. If YOU win, I'll…"

"Leave my sister alone for a whole day.'

"Deal."

"Okay, let's get our game on!"

"Where have I heard that before?"

"I don't know…huh, that was weird."

…

"Ami, do you think Jr. likes me?" Yuki asked her best friend.

"It'd be hard to tell. He shows no emotion towards ANYBODY. But, I know three boys who really, REALLY like you, Yuki."

"You do? Are they cute?"

Ami scowled at the thought of her brother, "Sure. Two of them REALLY are!"

"Really?"

"Oh come on! Don't act like you don't know."

"I really don't!"

"Ra, nevermind."

"I wonder what T is up to…"

"Well, he's ALWAYS up to something."

"Oh he just texted me! He's playing DDM, with Anu. Jeez, it's like he can read my mind sometimes…"

"Anu. One of the boys who likes you!"

"What? No way! He's outta my league!"

"Nevermind then…"

…

Marik and Ryou walked along the stony park trail.

"You know Bakura, that son of yours has got some _serious_ talent."

"What BJ? What do you mean?"

"I heard him sing when he and Malik were up in Malik's room."

"Oh yeah, he's _quite_ the singer."

"He's **amazing**! Just amazing…I think I might be jealous, and I don't even sing!"

"If only he wasn't so bloody shy…"

"He gets that from you, you know."

"What?"

"It's true. You used to be the shyest person I knew. And then you hit puberty or something…"

BJ and Malik were watching their fathers, as they had a conversation of their own by the swingset. Malik was sitting on a swing and BJ was leaning on the pole next to it.

"What do you think they're talking about?" BJ asked.

"Probably us."

"Possibly…"

"They could be talking ah-mazing we are."

"Why are you so bloody conceited?"

"Because shut up."

"Hey! You shut up! Nancy…"

"Did you just call me nancy? Ra, you're SUCH a limey!"

"Hey! You know I bloody HATE it when you call me a bloody limey! It's a real aggro."

"Sure it is." He sarcastically said.

"You're just a bloody wanker!"

"You know I've been meaning to ask you; what in the name of Ra does wanker even mean?"

"Well…"

"Hey guys." It was their fathers.

"Hiya, what's up?" BJ asked.

"We've just been doing some talking." Ryou answered, stroking his son's snow white hair.

"No, what've you been doing for the last 30 minutes?" Malik sarcastically asked.

"You know, one of these days you're going to get your **ASS** kicked." Marik corrected.

"Sorry Dad."

BJ chuckled, "I agree with Mr. Ishtar, I might just be the one kicking."

The adults and BJ laughed.

"Okay, it wasn't THAT funny." Malik said.

"So what were you two talking about?"

"There was a weird thing going on in the sky about a week or two ago. There were purples, reds, blues, and even some oranges twisting around in the sky. Some people who saw it said it was like a portal was opening…or a disaster was happening." Ryou explained.

"I don't remember seeing anything like that." BJ admitted.

"Me either. I must've been sleeping." Malik said.

"People are saying that it closely resembles a disaster that happened in Egypt thousands of years ago. It was around the time the Millennium Items were created. If that's true, then something must be going on with the magic…"

"But I thought the Millennium Items are gone!" BJ said.

"They are…but something absolutely strange is going on…and we think the magic and the seven items have something to do with it." Marik concluded.

"I hope it's nothing dangerous…" Malik said.

"Well…I wouldn't get too comfortable with that hope." Ryou warned.


End file.
